


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: It only took me a day to realise that you were just the sort of guy that I could fall for





	

When Kurt decided to go into teaching, spending most of his evenings doing paperwork and marking wasn't quite what he had in mind. His dream had been to inspire his students in the hope they would share his passion and love of literature, and to send them out into the big wide world, compassionate well rounded adults. Of course he still loved teaching, even three years into the job, but he just hadn't realised he would be spending evening after evening surrounded papers in his small loft apartment instead of heading out on the town like many other people his own age.

He was nothing if not enthusiastic about his job, priding himself on being one of the more popular teachers at the school where he worked, always trying to make his lessons fun and entertaining. However, Kurt didn't quite have as much enthusiasm as he’d like on Monday morning, having stayed up late the night before marking his seniors' latest essays and planning a lesson to try and make Shakespeare a little more appealing to a class of unruly fifteen year olds. It was his own fault; he should never have left it to the last minute. He'd been putting it off all weekend and it was only when Sunday evening rolled around that he had to knuckle down to work, not getting to bed until well after midnight.

He trudged into the staffroom in search of coffee… and as if by magic, as soon as he entered the room a steaming mug of the much needed drink was thrust into his hand… a face too bright and happy for a Monday morning, smiling at him.

“Blaine.. “ Kurt sighed softly, gratefully taking the coffee from his fellow teacher… silently admiring the shade of other man’s green shirt as he did so. Wow, that colour really matched his eyes.  “Thank you so much… you’ve no idea…” He took a large sip, enjoying the hit as the caffeine entered his body. 

Blaine chuckled. “I think I do know,” he smiled. “How was your weekend, Kurt?”

“Fine,” he shrugged “Nothing amazing. Just.. how do you manage to be so chipper this time on a Monday?”

There was a faint blush on Blaine’s cheeks as he laughed. “I don’t know.. I’m just happy, I guess.”

Kurt couldn’t help cracking a smile himself. “You’re relatively new.. haven’t even been here a year yet. Wait ’til you’ve been here as long as me. Don’t think I’ve ever been as enthusiastic as you, but three years ago I certainly started off the week with a bit more of a spring in my step.”

“You’re just peachy as you are..” Blaine commented, ignoring the fact that it was Kurt’s turn to blush now. “Coming to help at Glee club after school?” he ploughed on. “We need to run through our final selection for sectionals.. and I’d certainly be grateful for your input.”

Kurt nodded. This was just a formality, though. He always went to join Blaine in Glee club, barring emergencies or unavoidable meetings. It was hands down, the most enjoyable part of his day. He wasn’t sure when that had happened.. but if there was going to be anything that remotely resembled putting a spring in Kurt’s step these days, it was definitely going to be joining Blaine in Glee club. “Wouldn’t miss it,” he smirked. “Although I now see right through you Mr Anderson. There’s me thinking you’re giving me coffee out of the kindness of your heart, when in reality it’s just a bribe.”

“You’ve got me,” Blaine leaned in with a whisper. “Did it work?”

“Of course it did,” Kurt laughed.. glancing at the clock. “Well time I was going. Wish me luck.”

********

Packing up the choir room at the end of the day, Kurt sighed wearily. "Do you fancy going to get a coffee.. or have you got to get home?"

"No.. I can get a coffee with you," Blaine smiled. "My turn to buy actually.. you paid last time."

"Even better," Kurt laughed. "A free coffee. In that case I'll drive.. we can come back and pick up your car later."

They always headed to the cosy coffee shop on the edge of town after most glee club meetings. They'd been there so often that the sweet barista even knew their coffee orders.. and they had a regular table.

"I keep thinking we should change things up," Kurt said as they sat in their usual seats at their usual table, clutching their steaming coffees. "Try somewhere different."

"But we like it here.." Blaine pouted. "Coming here is 'our' thing."

"I guess it is," Kurt agreed, "And a little nearer home than anywhere else would be for you. You have got your girlfriend to get home for after all."

"Hmm," Blaine said quietly, casting his eyes down.

Kurt swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth. Why did he have to say that? Reminding himself that Blaine was yet another straight guy who he had a crush on. He wished with all his heart that he could just see Blaine as a friend because they got on so well.. had so much in common.. and could talk for hours about science fiction and superheroes. If he waited a whole lifetime he didn't think he'd ever find a more perfect person.

It was for this reason that Kurt had to force himself to keep their friendship within the boundaries of school. Coffee after glee club was as far as any out of school social activities went. In normal circumstances Kurt would have loved to have had Blaine and his girlfriend visit his home for dinner one evening.. he loved cooking for people. But he couldn't afford to let down his guard any more than he already had, for given a choice he’d rather have Blaine Anderson in his life as a friend than not in his life at all. He was trying to enjoy things for what they were.

“Well,” Kurt said with a little forced jollity, “how do you think the songs are shaping up for sectionals?”

*********

Kurt had had a difficult week. Somehow the kids in some of his lessons had found it hard to settle, encouraging the trouble makers he taught to be even more badly behaved than usual. He was exhausted with keeping everyone under control, not even making it through all the planned lesson content he’d prepared. He was going to have to catch up the teaching next week, or the kids wouldn’t be ready for their end of term exams. The pressure was really getting to him.

On top of that, his dad was now under the doctor for his heart.. and Kurt had been busy trying to convince him to follow the healthy eating plan the doctor had given him. For someone who’d spent a lifetime of eating a lot of the wrong foods, it was hard to persuade him otherwise. Kurt wasn’t ready for anything to happen to his dad yet.. he needed him too much.

As soon as Blaine had noticed how exhausted and stressed he was, he’d tried to pull Kurt in for a hug.. but Kurt had shaken him off and left the room, feeling bad about it, but unable to cope with such kindness from him. Blaine was such a tactile person, thinking nothing of casual touches.. but Kurt knew he’d find it too much at the moment to be held in the arms he longed for. He’d found Blaine later to apologise, blaming his stress levels… and his apologies had been received with Blaine’s usual good grace and charm.

On Friday, after glee, Blaine had asked him if he could stay behind and help him finalise the arrangements for the sectionals’ numbers. Kurt agreed, knowing it was always easier with two people.. and they worked well together.

After a couple of hours they were done. “Thank you so much Kurt.”

“Oh it’s no problem.. and I think I owe you for my freak out earlier in the week,” Kurt blushed.

“Please don’t worry about it,” Blaine assured him. “I promise I understand.”

Why did Blaine have to be so damn perfect all the time?

“Well thank you, but I’m still sorry.”

“Hey.. do you fancy grabbing a bite to eat? It’s been a long week.. and I just thought it’d be nice.. if we did.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. “Will your girlfriend not be expecting you home? I mean I can go .. but is it okay for you to go?”

Blaine paused.. rubbing his hands over his face. “Kurt.. I think.. can we talk?”

“Talk?” Kurt asked quietly. “Is this the kind of talk that would be better back at my apartment, or do you want to go out somewhere.”

“Your place? If that’s okay,” Blaine sighed.

Kurt wasn’t sure if inviting Blaine to his apartment was a good idea… but Blaine seemed genuinely upset, and what sort of friend would he refused his request?

********

Kurt picked up some food on the way home, insisting they ate something first. He couldn’t help noticing how restless Blaine seemed though.

“Okay.. talk,” Kurt said eventually.

They were still sitting opposite each other at Kurt’s small dining table, Kurt deciding it might be better if they stayed where they were.

“Okay. I need to start at the beginning.. to try and explain myself.”

“Go ahead. Take your time.”

“The first teaching job I applied for, I was shoe in for the job. The school was lovely.. and so were the kids. I’d virtually been offered the job, when the school principal asked me about my sexuality. At the time, I did think that wasn’t a question he should be asking.. but I’m proud of who I am Kurt,” Blaine glanced at Kurt, “so I told him that I was gay.”

Kurt’s eyes widened.. but he didn’t say anything.

“The job offer was withdrawn the next day.”

“Blaine..”

Blaine continued, not wanting to stop. “I thought to myself that one homophobic principal was something I could handle. I should have complained.. but I wouldn’t have wanted to work there after that… so I applied to another school. Unbelievably the same thing happened again.. and I left the principal’s office after being told that I should be put on the sexual offenders register.. just for wanting to be a teacher when I was gay.”

Kurt’s head was spinning.

“You know me Kurt. It takes a lot to put me down, but I didn’t think I could cope with another rejection just for being who I am.. so the next time I lied. Said I was living with my girlfriend.. and then suddenly the job was mine. It was probably just a coincidence, and I hadn’t thought beyond getting the job.. and then on my first morning here at Mckinley, Principal Sylvester introduced me in the staffroom.. telling you all that I lived in town with my girlfriend. Suddenly my lie had defined me.”

Kurt didn’t know whether to be sorry for Blaine.. or be angry with him.

“It only took me a day to realise that you were just the sort of guy that I could fall for,” Blaine whispered, tears in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.. inside and out.. and there I was.. trapped. I promise, I’ve wanted to tell you so many times.”

Kurt shook his head. “I want to hate you.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Have you any idea what it’s been like, being in love with someone who’s straight. It’s been torture.” Kurt wanted to tell Blaine to leave.. walk out of his apartment right now.. punish him, but then he looked at Blaine’s big tearful puppy eyes and adorable face.. and knew he just couldn’t.

“This is a mess,” he said instead.

“I know. I should go.”

“Please don’t leave.”

Blaine had been through enough.

**********

Kurt was constantly smiling. He had been for the last two weeks.. the best two weeks of his life. He came up behind Blaine in the choir room.. now empty of students.. wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. He kissed the back of his neck. “Coming back to my place?”

There were no more trips to the coffee shop after glee rehearsals. Coffee was great for relaxing after a stressful day, but so was spending several hours making love to his ‘boyfriend’ in bed. 

“Of course,”Blaine smiled, turning in his arms. He pulled Kurt in for a kiss.. hot and dirty.. with a lot of promise of what was to come. “Ready to go?”

“We just need to pick up some more condoms on the way home. We’ll be quick I promise,” Kurt added seeing Blaine’s disappointed face. 

“Oh.. I think I have one in my bag. You know, just in case you called me into your office for a ‘meeting’, Blaine smirked.

“Blaine,” Kurt laughed, raising his eyebrow. “You really think one condom is going to be enough? I hope it’s not.”

“What was I thinking? Of course one won’t be enough. Not with how sexy you’re looking today Kurt.”

“Correct answer Blaine. Let’s go.”

*******


End file.
